rukia's birthday
by Big boss's perfect clone
Summary: ichiruki. its rukia's birthday and while ichigo trties to surprise her, he ends up far more surprised.oneshot.


RUKIA'S BIRTHDAY by jack finney AKA zorpox the conqueror 

Ichigo woke up and looked around. It was Saturday and he knew rukia would be asleep. He put on his clothes, got some money and his set of keys and went out. He walked into the shopping area of the city and looked through the windows until he noticed something in the window that he remembered that rukia liked. He walked into the shop and grabbed one from a nearby display, as well as some wrapping paper and string.  
Rukia opened the door of the cupboard she'd been living in for the last 7 months. She got out some of the clothes that she would wear casually, deciding on a light blue long sleeve and blue jeans. She wondered where Ichigo was, as it was like him to sleep on on Saturdays, plus it being her birthday was something not like him. Over the months, while they had started out hostile, they had grown to have a deep understanding of each other and became good friends. She sat down and started reading a manga she'd bought the other day.  
Ichigo handed over the money to the store owner, who had a confused look on his face. "this for someone special?" he asked, causing ichigo to smile a little. "very special." he said as the clerk gift wrapped it for him. "it's my friends birthday."

Rukia heard the door open, and sat waiting. She could tell it was Ichigo, as she'd learnt to sense him when he was nearby. She could tell that he was carrying something, but didn't know what. She decided she'd just wait and see, as she shut the cupboard and sat there reading.  
Ichigo walked through the door, dodging his father who'd once again tried to take him by surprise as he entered. "FOR GODSAKES CUT IT OUT!" he yelled at his dad, who was lying on the floor. Karin just stared at the wall, while yuzu looked at the gift wrapped thing ichigo had under his arm. "what that?" she asked excited. Ichigo panicked for a split second, "nothing at all" he said as he ate his breakfast quickly and took another plate up for rukia. Well I hope she likes it, he thought, it's the best one I could afford.  
Rukia heard him knock on the cupboard door, happy that he was back.  
"hey rukia, I bought you some breakfast," he said cheerfully. odd, she thought to herself, he's usually annoyed at having to bring me breakfast. Maybe it's because it's my birthday. she opened the cupboard to find him smiling at her. He had one arm behind his back as he held out a plate of food. "thanks ichigo," she said as she took the plate and looked at him curiously. "what's that you got there?" she asked as she ate. "finish your breakfast and I'll show you" he said as he walked to the side. After she'd finished her food she got up and walked over to him. "well?" she asked him. He held out what he had and she saw it was a neatly gift-wrapped parcel with a card on it saying, To rukia, happy birthday! From ichigo.  
"well, are you gonna open it?" ichigo asked happily. Rukia smiled at it and gently began to open it. When she saw what it was she smiled broadly, which was rare of her. It was a pink chappy the rabbit plushie with a black ribbon on it. She smiled up at ichigo, who smiled back and said to her, "happy birthday, rukia." this is really nice of him, she thought as she held her chappy plushie, I think that there's something I should do...

Ichigo smiled at her as she held her present, glad to see her smile. "ichigo, now that I think about it, I've got something for you too. Close your eyes" she said to him sweetly. He closed his eyes and waited, wondering what it was. "is it ready? can I open my eyes?" he asked her out of curiosity. "not yet" she answered as she got closer to him. Ichigo was still thinking as he asked her "and why are you giving me a present? It's your birthday, not mine!". "who said it was just for you?" she asked him, making him even more confused. "what? So what is it?" he asked, now confused. Rukia smiled a little again. "you talk to much... idiot" she said as she got closer to him. "hey, that's uncalled f...umph!" he was silenced as he felt rukia's lips pressed against his, surprised at first but shortly after began to return the kiss. Rukia felt him begin to hold her, as she held him as well. When they pulled away, they found themselves staring into each others eyes. "I..." ichigo said still surprised a bit but also bright red. Rukia then said to him something he'd never expected her to say: "I love you, ichigo." ichigo stared at her, before saying to her "I love you too, rukia." they looked at each other before kissing once again, but this time, both of them were ready, as they held each other and didn't want to let go, before they both sensed a hollow nearby. "damnit!" they both said at the same time before they got ready to go fight the hollow nearby as they both leaped out the window, heading to where the hollow would be."by the way, rukia?" ichigo said to her."happy birthday."

The End.


End file.
